masinfandomcom-20200214-history
Nightmare
Nightmare is a physical damage dealer if you invest points into Agility or alternatively a magic damage dealer if you choose the Intelligence path. Both builds are quite dependant on spell spamming, the difference being in which spells you have to spam out. His survivability is a bit RNG-dependant in the sense that it comes from evasion. Nightmare is a great DPS all through out early-late game but has a couple of struggles in endgame, primarily on Diablo as the AGI variant and on Mephisto as the INT variant. But with proper gear you can create an impact even on your weakest fights. Requirements for T4 : full paimon gear, kill 100 enemies. Skills Pale White Dementia Q *'Effect: '''Curse the targeted enemy, causing them to miss their attacks and take mild magic damage. *'Miss Chance: 25% *'Damage: '''Top Statx65 INTx65 *'Curse Duration: '5 seconds *'Cooldown: '6 seconds *'Additional Info: '''If you cast W or E during the curse duration, their damage will be doubled but that will consume the curse from the target. Class weapon reduces this abilities' cooldown down to 3 seconds, at which point you can permanently have a target cursed. If cast while your R clone is present, the clone will attempt to cast W. '''Nightmare Clutch W *'Effect: '''Deal magic damage around yourself or your R clone. *'Damage: Top Statx55 INTx55 *'AoE: '''900 *'Cooldown: '6 seconds *'Additional Info: '''Deals double damage upon consuming Q. If your R clone is present, upon casting W you will teleport around your clone (3 + (Darkness/10)) times (max 13 teleports) and with each teleport you will cast a W. You are NOT invulnerable during the teleports. Class weapon reduces this abilities' cooldown down to 3 seconds. '''Haunt E *'Effect: '''Teleport behind the target while doing mild magic damage. *'Maximum Range: 1200 *'Damage: '''Top Statx75 AGIx90 *'Cooldown: '10 seconds *'Additional Info: '''Deals damage upon consuming Q. Also deals double damage if Fury is active (you can consume both Q and cast E during Fury for maximum damage potential). If your R clone is present, casting E will cause the clone to also attempt to cast E. Class weapon reduces this abilities cooldown to 5 seconds. '''Delusion R *'Effect: '''Summon a clone of yourself to do your bidding. The clone can cast Q W and E, has the same passives and 150% faster attack speed but only half of Nightmare's Max HP. *'Duration: 25 seconds *'Cooldown: '''45 seconds *'Additional Info: '''The clone CANNOT use items. If attempted, the clone will immediately perish. After casting Q, your clone will attempt to cast W. After casting E, your clone will attempt to cast E as well (this works both ways, meaning if the clone casts Q, the real Nightmare will attempt to cast W and the same with E). However this does require the abilities to be off cooldown and after casting successfully, the spell will be set on cooldown. '''One who was destroyed but reborn again PASSIVE *Each spell cast generates 1 nightmare Fragment (6 second cooldown). *Each attack has a 5% chance to activate Fury (Fury - Max Attack Speed for 1 second) *Each attack has a (11 + (Nightmare Fragments x 3))% chance to deal AGIx14 INTx14 magic damage and decrease darkness by 2. *Each attack has a 16% chance to critical for 5x damage. Conjure Nightmare D *'Effect: ' Create an untargetable clone of yourself that can trigger passives. *'Duration: '''8 seconds *'Cooldown: 2 seconds *'Additional Info: '''Grants fury upon casting. *'Nightmare Shroud T *'Effect: '''Deal heavy magic damage or minimal pure damage if F is active and grant immense buffs to evasion to both your allies and yourself. *'Magic Damage: AGIx300 INTx300 *'''Pure Damage (cast while F is active): INTx3 *'Bonus AoE Evasion to Nearby Allies: '''30% Physical; 15% Magical *'Range: 1000 *'Bonus if AGI>INT: '+20% Physical Evasion (self only) *'Bonus if INT>AGI: '+10% Magical Evasion; +10% Magical Damage (self only) *'Duration: '''7.5 seconds *'Cooldown: '75 seconds *'Additional Info: '''Can stack with itself. Deals double damage if Fury is active. Pure damage is meaningless, don't use it while F is active. '''Eternal Nightmare PASSIVE *All skills empowered by (Darkness x 0.5)% *Each spell cast generates 5 Darkness (food in the Warcraft 3 HUD). Eternal Nightmare F *'Effect: '''Tap into the power of the infinite darkness, granting you immense power for a short amount of time. *'Bonus Damage Upon Casting a Spell (D excluded): Top Statx15 *'Bonus Damage Range: '''900 *'Q, W and E Cooldown: '0 seconds *'Passive Proc Chances: 'Doubled *'Attack Speed Bonus: '100% *'Duration: '15 seconds *'Cooldown: '100 seconds *'Additional Info: '''Sets darkness to 0 upon cast. If you have Class Weapon and AGI>INT, upon casting F gain 100 darkness. Does not affect R clones cooldowns. Item Choices '''AGI>INT Gloves: '''Grim Fury/Solomon's Hand '''Weapon: '''Infernal Claws/Class Weapon '''Accessory: '''Solomon's Fate '''Flag: '''Havoc/Banner of 1st Corps '''Armor: Meph Armor Soul: '''Plethon's Soul '''Oblivion Grimoire: '''For oblivion you want to look for things that improve your physical damage output. Easiest one to get would be Cain's Murderer. For more late game options you can pick up Vassago's Sadistic Masochist or Unstable Murderer (fuse from Baal, Witgang and Cain). '''Spirituality Grimoire: '''In this slot there are still plenty of options that improve your physical damage or alternatively you can pick up a Dash from Cloud for survivability. For damage there is True Power from Angel Powers, Eternal Training from Ose or Unstable Destruction from Baal. '''Salvation Grimoire: '''Since there aren't really any damage upgrades to be had, go for the things that give you the best survivability. Ifrit's grimoire, Naked Skin from Griman and Hypnosis are the best options. '''INT>AGI Gloves: '''Grim Fury/Solomon's Hand/Corrupted Pain '''Weapon: '''Class Weapon/Apocalypse '''Accessory: Hades Gate Flag: 'Magic/Mystic '''Armor: '''Meph Armor/Hatreous '''Soul: '''Mephisto's Soul '''Oblivion Grimoire: Vassago's '''grimoire provides a good boost to magic damage. Havoc is also a decent option that provides extra damage to your magical critical strikes. '''Spirituality Grimoire: '''The best grimoire by far is Unstable Magic (Baal + Levi + Erigos), since you would pretty much have 100% uptime for it. Unstable Destruction (Baal) is also a good choice for a good damage upgrade but a bit less consistency. If those prove to be a bit too hard to get, easier options include Witgang's and Plague's grimoires. Dash is also always a good option for survivability. '''Salvation Grimoire: '''Since there aren't really any damage upgrades to be had, go for the things that give you the best survivability. Ifrit's grimoire, Naked Skin from Griman and Hypnosis are the best options. Tricks *D - T will always guarantee double damage on T due to D activating Fury. Make sure you have a nightmare fragment ready for use though. *Although it mentions that D clones proc passive effects, they do NOT proc effects from certain grimoires like Death Strike or Heavy Blow. *(AGI>INT) it is best to use F for the increased attack speed instead of spamming Q, W or E. Once F is active auto attack and spam D with the occasional W for guaranteed nightmare fragments to do maximum damage. *(INT>AGI) during F your best damage will be spamming Q - W although you can also spam just W at the start to get to 100 darkness faster. *You can use your R clone to attract a bosses' attention and make a swift escape while they're distracted. *(AGI>INT) activate Solomon's Fate when you've reached the peak amount of clones or slightly before it. During Solomon's Fate ALL of your clones have a chance to proc it's effect. *It is also acceptable to go STR as a second stat in most cases, as the damage loss will not be ''too ''significant (it is extra damage lost though and all damage is valuable). This is better for the AGI variant since you don't cast any of the spells that benefit from INT. *(AGI>INT) a good combo would be R - D - T - F - D - D - D while constantly doing auto attacks with MAYBE an occasional W for nightmare fragments if you don't happen to proc any Fury. Playstyle & Tactics '''General Playstyle: '''Abuse the fact that you don't have many long duration spells to commit to and avoid getting into sticky situations as well as you can. You really only have to station yourself into 1 position only once F is active, otherwise always try to stay mobile and to not die since you are rather squishy outside of your evasion. As AGI always try to keep up with your Nightmare Fragments and use them if your F is on cooldown for constant damage output. Once your F is off cooldown farm all 3 of your Nightmare Fragments and go all out. As INT make sure to always pump out damage with Q - W combos (or just Q if your clone is up) and make sure to cast all of your R clone's spells as well. Since your auto attack damage is minimal, spamming D isn't too great of an option as it loses you some Darkness if the clones proc a passive. Combing Q with E and a D clone for Fury is also a decent bit of damage, but be careful to not remove the Q from the target by mistake (in case R clone is nearby and attempts to do W). You can use E as either variant to reposition yourself a bit behind the boss or to dodge some attacks that would otherwise kill you. 'Mephisto: 'Mephisto is a fight that requires a good mix of damage dealers so neither variant is really "bad" for the job. However magic damage is very weak against Mephisto himself, making the AGI variant have a slightly better performance over the INT one. Just follow the tips above and do your best to dish out damage. The AGI variant can do the dropping of Mephisto's HP to spawn the minions or help in dropping it if the one dropping it wishes to save their heavy damage dealing spells. As the INT variant you should be able to melt the Slaughter illusion with ease and do some good damage against the Sitael and Thirst illusions. Remember that Q can help out in tanking minions because of the miss chance it provides, so if the fight is progressing slowly you can spam out Q on Mephisto to make him miss on occasion. 'Diablo: '''Unless you have full gear, it is very much recommended to NOT bring an '''AGI Nightmare into the fight. If they are inexperienced/under geared, they will cause far more harm than good. This is primarily due to Diablo gaining mana upon getting auto attacked, and Nightmare's D clones and R clone contribute to his mana gain far too much. However if you're feeling brave and have a bit of gear, a good tactic is to drive Diablo into a corner and spam out all your D clones from a position that will cause Diablo to keep running into the corner, instead of running away from the clones. In the last phase an AGI Nightmare with decent gear can do a lot of damage but with very high risks. It is also very hard to survive on the fight because of how Diablo's Maiming Claw targeting works. Maiming Claw always goes on a target that's hitting him/damaging him and since the D clones cause a lot of damage ticks to happen, I think you can connect the dots. You can avoid this by going for D clones ONLY when your R clone is up, since that will cause Diablo to target your R clone instead of you. The INT variant will fair a bit better than the AGI one but it still has some problems in the sense that magic damage is a bit less powerful than physical on this fight. When going for F's make sure to have an R clone out for protection as that will divert Diablo's Maiming Claw away from you. You can get good value from Q by keeping the debuff active on Diablo at all times, especially in the last phase, where his auto attacks do crazy amounts of damage. '''Solomon: '''Both variants do well on this fight since there aren't many attacks to actively threaten you and you don't really have to commit to any damage combo outside of F (which you can still retain after running away due to it's rather long duration). You can use your R clone to juggle Solomon's agro by simply right clicking on the boss with the clone, which will cause Solomon to go for the clone. You can escape from the real Solomon by jumping onto a clone with E. With the AGI variant it's good to go in with your damage combo early on to get your cooldowns back quickly and to get through the early phases of Solomon a bit quicker (pretty much the same thing with INT).